


Replacement

by isabeau



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter loses something; Neal replaces it. Sort of.  Minor spoilers for 2x10 "Burke's Seven"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> [These](http://www.peteribruegger.com/index.php?/projects/dalian-moustache-mug-online-shop/) came across my friends list and I simply could not resist. Neither, apparently, could Neal.

"So, Peter."

"Neal," Peter said cautiously. Neal was looking far too smug for his liking - and was holding something behind his back.

"Never got your coffee mug back, huh?"

Peter narrowed his eyes. That was Neal's asking-a-question-he-goddamn-well-knew-the-answer-to voice. "Diana got me a new one." He nodded at the navy cup. Sure, it wasn't anything special, but he didn't need special. Not for FBI coffee, anyway.

"Well... I got you a replacement too."

He handed the something to Peter. White ceramic mug. Certainly not worth the expression on Neal's face, pure mischief trying to look innocent.

And then Peter turned it around to look at the other side and flinched. "No. Just... No."

"Aw, c'mon." Neal pleaded. "It's so you!"

"No," Peter said, in his best bad-dog voice, which Satchmo at least obeyed... well, some of the time, at least.

Neal spread his hands, surrender without yielding. "How about a compromise: you take that home to Elizabeth, and let /her/ decide."

Peter looked down at the mug, and at the black mustache painted on it, and didn't need to take it home to know what El's reaction would be.

"I'm doomed."


End file.
